Portable computers such as the Thinkpad® have been provided that conveniently afford computer access virtually anywhere a user might want to bring the computer. Typically, to use the computer a user opens it by folding a display panel away from a base that contains a keyboard, hard disk drive, etc. When the computer is not in use the display panel is folded back flush against the base both to protect the keyboard and display and to provide a thin form configuration that is convenient for carrying.
As recognized herein, it might be desirable to use the computer for limited purposes (e.g., as a cell phone, as a music player) while the user is moving, driving, or otherwise in a position that renders opening up the computer infeasible or impractible. As further understood herein, owing to the inability to see the display when the computer is closed operating the computer currently is not possible or is rendered excessively difficult without opening the computer.